Optical systems are used in various applications. For example, optical systems may be used in conjunction with various weapons systems to guide ordnance to a particular target. Also, light energy itself may be used as a weapon, such as a high-powered laser. Accordingly, identifying an origin of light energy may provide information as to the location of an enemy combatant.
Also, in commercial flight, determining an origin of light energy may be useful. As an example, individuals using laser pointers have attempted to distract pilots by directing laser energy into or otherwise toward a cockpit as an aircraft is taking off or landing. By identifying a source of the light energy, a location of a perpetrator may be discovered, and authorities may be alerted to the location.
Various light detection devices are known. One type of light detection device includes a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) apparatus that is spaced apart from a lens, which is used to focus light energy onto a surface of the CCD or CMOS apparatus. However, the use of lenses and separation distances adds weight, size, and cost to the light detection devices.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient and cost effective light detection device. Further, a need exists for a sensitive and durable light detection device.